


jaune

by untouchableocean



Series: a rose by any other name [3]
Category: Formula 1 RPF
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-14
Updated: 2019-09-14
Packaged: 2020-10-18 16:36:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20642285
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/untouchableocean/pseuds/untouchableocean
Summary: "Yellow roses evoke sunny feelings of joy, warmth and welcome. They are symbols of friendship and caring. However, they can also represent jealousy."





	jaune

It’s been ages since they’ve properly laughed together, and Nico’s missed it. No matter what he says about Lewis to the media, he loves him, deeply and genuinely.

“I should go mate, almost practice.”

Nico smiles solemnly and nods as they both stand up. Suddenly, Lewis pulls him into a warm, one armed hug.

“I’ve missed you.”

Nico hugs back just too hard, but doesn’t get a chance to say it back before Lewis hurries away to the garage. Nico watches him go, ignoring the longing ache in his heart as he watches him climb back into the silver cockpit.


End file.
